The Whisper of the Feathers
by cherry-hemmed-ribbons
Summary: AU Renatus Magi-The reincarnated spirits of characters in various fairytales who have the capability to control magic. While some people accept their fate with shrugs, others are ambitious and has the Earth in mind. Alfred Jones, a 19-year-old College going student from Washington, never knew he's going to get stuck in these state of affairs when he realized that he was, Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

**And yet another Hetalia fic. Hopefully this will be good.  
**

**Summary: Renatus Magi- The reincarnated spirits of characters in various fairytales who have the capability to control magic. Different people get possessed with these spirits each 100 years, and there are at least a 100 of them scattered across the globe. Some wishes to not use their powers and simply become human, while others are not so like that. Alfred F. Jones, a 19-year-old College going student from Washington, never knew he was going to get muddled in these state of affairs when he realized that he, is the next Peter Pan.  
**

**Pairings? Might not be the main focus here in this story, but um…. may**** think about more as the story progresses.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – ****Lovino Vargas, ****_Renatus_**** of the Sorcerer's Apprentice**

**Location: St. Gallen-Altenrhein Airport, ****Switzerland.**

**Time: 13:50**

"They're here. I've spotted them."

A rather conspicuous-looking brunette that one might have actually mistaken for a mafia member because of his appearance and actions, spoke in a hushed tone to himself - or so it looked. He stood very still on a busy pathway, on which several people walked by to reach their designated gateways, as if he was in no hurry at all. Even though he was standing absolutely still and had a suspicious demeanor, few people glanced at his way. It was almost as if he was invisible.

He was almost certainly Italian; one could recognize it by his facial features and by hearing his noticeable accent, no matter how low his voice was. He wore a stern face that implied the seriousness of his mission he was about to set to.

Frowning when he realized that there was no response to his statement, he gently touched his ear, where now you could see a tiny microphone attached to his lobe like an earring. He fixed it by moving it gently to a spot where he could hear more.

"Natalya?" He inquired.

There was a slight crackling before a cold, Russian-accented female voice answered his uncertainty.

"I'm here, you idiot. Have you found them?" Her voice sounded impatient.

"Si." He nodded in positive and turned his sight almost instinctively to the row of seats reserved for passengers that overlooked the aerodrome. His view fixed on a pair of unobtrusive, blond-haired siblings that looked almost exactly like the other. The only difference is that the younger one was almost one foot shorter than her elder brother, and had a bit more reserved feminine features. The elder one, sporting on a frown that clearly mentioned trouble to anyone who dared to interfere in their matters, kept himself entertained with a book that was written in German.

Lovino Vargas smiled; not the one you'd show when you receive a big piece of chocolate cake, but just the one that a carnivore would reveal when approaching its prey. He absentmindedly touched the microphone hidden in his ear, earning a string of Russian swears by the female at the other end to knock it off.

"Will you go in and take them already or should I come in there and whip your ass to do so?!"

Lovino glared at the lady-like comment he just heard from his female counterpart. He hummed in response and, after a very long while, moved from the place he was standing earlier and walked towards the direction of the two siblings he had mentioned before.

* * *

Lili Zwingli absentmindedly twirled her locket between her slender fingers, a soft smile playing on her lips. Her brother, aged twenty-two, and no longer appreciative about the fact that 14-year-old Lili should be left to fend for herself in their large manor in southern Vaduz, decided to take her with him, where he was working in London, and where no one would bother about her. Hearing the sudden exclamation from her brother was a bit of a shock to her, but, ever since their parents had died when they were young, her brother's word was word.

She had no wish whatsoever to go away from her family estate, from where she grew up and which held so many fond memories. She complied silently, but she couldn't say she was wholly sad at the decision. She longed to see Britain ever since she was young, and it almost seemed like a dream come true.

But she had no comment; wherever her brother's presence was, it was home to her.

Closing her thoughts on the place she was about to go, she diverted her attention towards her rather strange locket that was of the form of a bread roll, which now seemed oddly brighter and emitted some sort of a low pitch sound. A slight frown marred the smoothness of her forehead as she contemplated the matter. The phenomenon was rather…. queer, as she never recalled seeing the locket move, lest emit some sort of sound. And the fact that it happened so suddenly added to her suspicion.

Almost on an impulse, she happened to look up. The sunglass-wearing conspicuous Italian, who Lili concluded to be part of the Mafia, was looking at her from a distance with a smug face. She turned her head to the opposite direction, wanting to avoid his persistent gaze on her and to hide her growing blush. Her locket was now shaking vigorously that one might've actually thought it was in the middle of an earthquake.

And just then, with no warning, Lovino started to walk, heading towards the passenger seats where they sat. That really took Lili by surprise, and an ominous feeling of danger began filling her senses. Her heartbeat rose as she clutched her brother's sleeve in confusion and fear, causing the latter to draw his attention from the book to his beloved sister.

"What… What is it, Lili?"

Before Lili could reply, a shadow blocked the sunlight. Vash Zwingli, confused and angry at the person who had caused it, lifted his head up so he could deliver a few telling offs at him. What met his eye was not the face of the person he had expected to see there or anywhere in his life.

He paled. There, standing in front of him, with a smug face, was none other than the wizard, Lovino Vargas, who was known for his uncontrollable magic and deadly curses at anyone who displeases him. The Swiss man wanted to avoid him at all costs, and that even was why he wanted to take Lili out of Liechtenstein in the first place, so that he wouldn't find her. If he was to find her, he knew he would take her to his leader where she'll suffer the same fate as that which is written for that American, Alfred F. Jones.

"Vargas…." He remarked in a low voice.

Lovino tipped his hat gently in response to his acknowledgment.

"Long time no see, Hansel…" He drawled, earning a look of horror from the other's face. Lili's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she looked from her brother to the Italian man consecutively. '_Hansel_?' She thought. Why did that mafia person address her brother as Hansel? His name was Vash, not Hansel! And how on Earth did her brother know this Mafia person? Was there something they were hiding?

Lovino's gaze then drifted apart from the Swiss man to his little sister. He eyed her with interest, and suddenly touching her hand with no warning, took it gently to his lips and kissed it.

Her older brother was positively shocked, angry, infuriated and puzzled at this show of emotion. If looks could kill, the Italian would have been incinerated then and there.

Lili felt almost as if the locket was about to fall off because of its intense vibration when he kissed her hand. Moreover, the sound it emitted was now as high as the drone of a bee. She gulped. Something was most definitely wrong, and her brother was most definitely hiding something that could potentially harm the both of him.

"Sorry if I startled you, but it's a way of showing respect to a young lady when you meet her, signorina Grete…."

His sentence was cut off by a pair of hands landing heavily and unceremoniously on the Italian's necktie, lifting him from the ground. The next thing Lovino saw was the angry eyes of Vash Zwingli, whose face clearly spoke of murder. Lovino had to admit, it scared him a little, but he managed to regain his smug face.

"Keep away from my little sister, you filthy monster." The Swiss man's voice was dangerously low.

Lovino smiled again before taking on a darker facial tone. His eyes narrowed dangerously, his lips took the form of a sneer. Vash was taken aback.

"You do know that I wouldn't come alone to pick up you two for _Dracul_?"

He remarked in a casual tone.

Vash's eyes widened as soon as he heard him out, and his eyes darted instinctively all over the place to see if he was indeed true. His worst suspicions were clarified, he was there for them. There might be his cronies somewhere, possibly that Russian Frankenstein, or that German Pied Piper or perhaps even that Belarusian girl who claimed she was the wielder of the Vorpal Blade.

"You can't see them…., yet." The other said calmly, seeing Vash's actions, "There is a highly magical field that envelops them, which is of course conjured by my magic, and that prevents the inferior race called humans, from being seen by _us_."

Before Vash could say or react to what he said, Lovino raised his left arm and positioned his middle finger and thumb in a way one would realize he was about to snap his fingers. Suddenly a wand came into existence in between the small space between his fingers.

"One spell, Vash. That's all it'll take to destroy you, your precious baby sister, and the whole entire airport. That's right. We'll escape unharmed, but since you're just a poor _Renatus_ that has no control over destructive magic, you would possibly die, or even if in the slightest chance that you did survive, you can't escape. I've gotten it all planned out, haven't I?" Lovino smiled victoriously over the two horror-stricken siblings.

"Now…. Why don't we do this in a peaceful manner and come with us if you want your lives?" He pressed again and brought his hand forward as a gesture of non-violence.

Vash looked at the Italian's extended hand and his younger sister one after the other. Lili looked absolutely petrified and her eyes figuratively yelled at her brother to run away from there. To her horror, Vash took his arm and stood up, straightened his posture and took a long breath.

"_Ausfuhren. Zetzt_." He commanded in a low voice, which came out like a whisper.

"_Was_?" Came the baffled reply.

"_Aufstehen._" That definitely didn't help answer Lili's doubt as to why he was instructing her to take such a rash decision now. Nevertheless, she did as she was told, and stood up, and slowly approached by his side. Lovino looked at them with a sly smile on his face.

"Buono." The Italian remarked, "Most definitely a wise decision… I was rather hoping that I would have to release my magic so I can watch those pathetic humans writhe in pain, but I had always had this incessant mania in spilling blood once begun so…"

Vash and Lili never got to hear him finish his sentence, because as soon as he turned his back on them and began his rant, the German siblings had taken to their heels and were running as fast as could towards the first gateway they saw. As soon as Lovino realized that something was odd, he stopped abruptly and turned behind; and much to his assumptions and disapproval, he spotted them running as fast as they can to the nearest gateway, away from him.

"Merda." He swore slightly under his breath, before his pupils grew dark and he levitated in the air. He raised his arms and yelled with all his might.

"Compadres! Emerge, as we are forced to take the drastic step…. Kill! Ravage! Don't show any mercy to the siblings who dared to defy us!"

As soon as the Italian had said those words, dark magic began to fill the airport and the sky began to turn dark and tempestuous. People started to panic at the sudden phenomenon of change in the atmosphere, and a few shouts and screams were heard in the background. Almost as if on cue, three strong dark magic forces began emerging out of nowhere, which such energy and power that it nearly shook the Earth and threw the panicking people off their feet from the floor. It progressed with such rapidity and pushed past people nearly knocking them from their alarmed stride, before they touched the floor to take the forms of two human males and a female.

After they transfigured into seemingly human forms, the albino German _magus, _who had been the first to transfigure himself into a human, smirked in victory at his 2 other companions who took the forms of a silver-haired Belarusian _maga_ and a blonde Polish _magus _a bit while later.

"Told'cha that stupid Swiss won't agree to Ludwig's mess."

The Belarusian raised her nose in a haughty manner. "I actually thought he was going to agree to surrender to Ludwig. Well, whatever. Let's finish this in the way he wanted and get back home. Ivan still hasn't agreed to marry me and that's left me in a foul mood."

The Polish man waved at his friend in annoyance. "Gosh, Nat. You're, like, totally, like, such a party-pooper. It's been, totally like, ages since I've been to Earth and I wanna have some fun! Right, Gilbert?"

The German rolled his eyes hearing his reference to the statement made by the other magus. "Whatever. If Vash wants to have this the hard way, so be it. Let's kill."

And saying that, with an evil glint in his eye, Gilbert Beilschmidt cracked his knuckles, leapt forward and, producing destructive magic in both his hands as if it was something he had done for a very long time and he's got used to it, targeted towards a large crowd with a particularly large shrieking ability. Natalya rolled her eyes before leaping away to try and look for that Vash so they can capture him and make him surrender with force before their clan leader.

The people were bewildered beyond measure. To them, the storm that now wrapped the whole atmosphere of the airport had erupted suddenly with no convincing reason and dark magic forces were erupting out of nowhere. To them, they couldn't perceive what or who had caused these baffling calamities. At each blow of Dark Magic, hundreds of people died at its contact.

Natalya levitated in the air a bit more, circling each gateway to make sure Vash and his little sister couldn't escape, but she couldn't find them. Fire erupted from her right side, startling her from her thoughts, but she calmed down realizing that it was caused by the handiwork of Feliks trying to help Gilbert on ruining the whole place. She wished they were a bit more discreet. '_The people couldn't seem them, but still…'_

Lili Zwingli couldn't believe what was happening to the once-calm airport. Destruction on a massive scale was taking place all because her brother defied and escaped from that Mafian-looking Italian. _'What business had he with them, anyway?' _She thought apprehensively, _'Hmm, maybe bruder wasn't completely honest with me…'_

Before she could take in the various events that were happening in an alarmingly swift rate, Lili felt her arm being tugged by her brother, motioning her to safety. She could remember another race against time to save their lives, running through broken floors, dodging attacks, and passing victims of the horrible tragedy. Eventually, avoiding being noticed by Natalya's ever-present, watchman-like alert gaze, led them to the only single gateway that was open.

It was one that led to a flight for Washington, and was about to leave now. Amongst the pandemonium and confusion, the ticket checking people had already left, and Vash and Lili made a run for the flight, temporarily convincing the air hostesses that they had a ticket by flashing their British Airlines tickets for a second in front of them, and both bagged a seat.

As soon as they sat and made themselves a bit comfortable by reassuring each other that they won't find them here, the flight began to move. Vash never felt more relieved in his life when her felt the flight take off, and briefly took a glance from the window towards the airport to see what was happening. The fire had spread to the whole of the building now, even making its way towards one or two airplanes. The storm was worsening, and he knew that was a sign of Lovino's wrath in not finding him.

Lili felt her brother's growing uneasiness and placed a hand on his shoulder. Vash smiled at her in return, but she could say he was still afraid. He loved her sister very much, and couldn't possibly fathom the future if anything had happened to her.

Although they could say that for the time being, they were safe, they knew that ultimately they will have to find some place to hide as it will only be a matter of time before they resume their hunt for them.

Suddenly, the 14-year-old Swiss girl lightly placed her hand on her locket out of impulse.

It was pulsating rapidly.

* * *

"_Ausfuhren. Zetzt_" - Run. Now. (German)

"_Was_?" - What? (German)

"_Aufstehen._" - Get up. (German)

"Buono." - Good. (Italian)

"Merda." - Dammit. (Italian)

And for a light introduction, magus is the masculine term for a magic-manipulator, and maga is the female term.

That is all my lovelies~! I'll be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delayed update, but...Uhh man, I haz a cold.**

**Not good.**

**Not good, at all.**

**Just a head's up, this chapter's gonna be in Lili's POV, so don't get confused just because I wrote this in first person.  
**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Lili Zwingli, _Renatus_ of Gretel**

I was scared.

I never thought something like this might ever happen. I couldn't even comprehend half of what actually happened, and I still don't even now. All those events all happened so suddenly and with such intensity that I wished I hadn't been there when it happened. I'm not sure if I had been grown up enough take in everything without losing my sanity. The death, the destruction….. Everything. I am not sure if I could handle it.

But what really made my knees wobble was what my brother told me later on.

I didn't even believe in that supernatural phenomenon known as magic that nearly drove me to the gates of death, just until six hours ago. I felt the floor cracking to become deep crevices below me, the ceiling above breaking down into a thousand pieces, collapsing its foundation and whatever it held above onto rubbles beneath. People suffered death by the minute – be it either from deadly curses cast by that heartless magicians or crushed due to the immense weight of the broken walls and pillars falling down, and I couldn't bear it. The very thought unnerved me to no end.

As I tried to calm down by reassuring myself the fact that we at least got to escape, I found out that my brother was passing through the same state of agony right now. I was not sure that he was just shaken up due to the fact that we just nearly escaped the clutches of death, or desperate due to the fact that he hadn't the least of an idea what we'd do after the plane landed in America. One thing was sure – We weren't safe, and no matter how far we will try to be away from them, Vargas and his cronies _will _find us. The question is only the matter of time in which we would plan on getting help from anyone, _just anyone_.

Brother kept staring out of the window towards the fire-stricken building that raged violently, and I placed a hand on his shoulder. It was the least I can do, and although I received a reassuring smile, I could say he too, was scared.

After the plane had taken off, brother still chose to continue this deathly silence that consumed most of my impatience but didn't do one bit to relieve my ever-growing doubts and questions. After a while, the impatience which was suppressed in my mind due to sheer etiquette, began to now express visibly. I began to rub my palms onto my sleeves to wipe the never-ending sweating, and I fidgeted in the seat. The constant buzzing of the plane only worsened my edgy mind.

Brother apparently noticed this, for just fifteen minutes after the plane took off and was soaring in a normal, comforting speed, he took a deep breath, made sure that the people near them weren't eavesdropping on them and faced me. With _immense _seriousness. This might've actually been the most serious face that I've ever seen, considering that it came from my very brother who wore a permanent face of disapproval and save for that very rare moments in which he'd actually smile, you would understand the depth of the situation.

"Listen very carefully, Lili. What I'm about to tell you is no child's play, nor is it any _silly fairy tale_ that you have read while you were young. This is harsh, _very harsh _and gruesome from reality, if I may add. It concerns our lives, and while you may think this all is very similar to a horror game, except that in this you will actually _die_."

The words he emphasized were like stones inflicted upon me. I winced visibly, but allowed him to continue.

"We, that is, people like me and Lovino and you are reincarnated spirits of fictional characters in folktales." He said patently.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. He somehow understood that he was being a bit too straight-forward, and decided to explain the whole thing to me.

"That lockets we wear now," He pointed towards my bread-shaped ornament and took out his pebble-shaped one at the same time while he spoke, "These are something very crucial. They contain our souls, and if we were to lose it, well….. I can't quite say how it would happen, but you'd die for sure."

I gulped hard. Was this really my brother talking? How can he say something so ghastly in a normal tone?

He paid no mind and continued, "Our kind call them _Magus Phylacterium_. I'm sure you've known enough Latin to guess what that means."

I nodded, though still not understanding the whole thing. "I can see that it means an Amulet of a Magus, but…."

"I know what you are so eager to find out. The whole Magi thing, am I right? Well, to answer that Lili, I guess we will have to start from a very trivial issue that we have mentioned earlier."

An airhostess interrupted his speech by asking if we needed any refreshments. He took a towel from the platter she was holding and thanked her.

"All this time you've been taught to believe that Fairy tales and magic are nothing but mere aspects to provide entertainment which are not real. Well, this is in fact, false. The fairytales DID happen once, and their tales were propagated by the people over the ages, and now you know the typical stories of Cinderella and Snow White because of that. What you really need to know, is the fact that the spirits of the characters in a story after they die, irrespective of whether the story contains magic or not, gets implanted in the body of 'a destined one'.

"They might be anyone, and it's not necessary that this new person possessing the spirit should show any resemblance to the real character. A person may hold the spirit of Red Riding Hood, and at the same time be of any ethnicity, any color, or may come from any nation which bears a culture different from that of German ones."

These 'destined ones' are known as _Magi_, or more specifically _'Renatus Magi'. _I am the Magus of Hansel, and you are the _Maga_ of Gretel from the German story you've read quite so often. And these spirits of their respective characters gets trapped inside certain objects of relevance to the story, which the Magus or _Maga_ should sustain during every second of their life time to prevent death."

"How is that causing our deaths?" I asked blatantly, fingering my bread-shaped locket when he spoke of the 'object of relevance' part.

He wiped his sweaty brow with the towel he had earlier bought before continuing. "We are not _completely_ human, Lili. Technically, unlike the single soul in humans which is contained in the heart, counting the character's soul in the object and the mortal soul in our heart, we have theoretically two souls in our body."

My eyes widened at this.

"Now, if someone were to fatally wound us, our mortal soul will disintegrate but we will still be able to live with the character's soul, although not as _us_." He said, gravely. "And once our mortal soul has been destroyed when our body succumbs to its wounds, we will no longer be visible to the humans and our presence from the real world will be cut off. It'll be like if we were ghosts, with no option other than to witness the world without having the ability to interact and respond. No one will notice our presence, except to other magi, which is absolutely terrible because I know a person who is suffering from the same condition."

The only other option we have once this happens when we can't bear to suffer the feeling of being ignored, is to abandon Earth and enter your realm."

My eyebrows furrowed together. Brother wasn't making complete sense to me. "What is a realm? And how can we…."

"Will you at least let me finish?!" He said sternly, before answering my question, "A realm is something like a parallel universe where the character's story takes place. The magus can enter this universe by activating their _Phylacterium_ and continue his life there until about two centuries pass, upon then his/her _phylacterium_ will chose a different bearer to the spirit of the character. Once this happens, we vanish and our existence is ceased from the realm and the Earth, and a new person becomes the character."

"Vanish?" I asked. "Just like that?"

He nodded.

"Oh." I folded my hands and stared at my lap, a mixture of disappointment and horror overcame my other emotions like a large wave in a tsunami. But I knew he wasn't over yet, and the worst was yet to come.

"Now comes the tricky part. Remember when I told you to sustain your _phylacterium_ during every second of your life? Well, after you shed your mortal soul, a Magus is extremely vulnerable wherever he is except in his realm. Another magus can easily destroy the character's soul, thus killing the poor fellow and the other Magus can get away with the murdered one's magical power.

"This is precisely why I wanted to get you out of Liechtenstein in the first place, Lili. So that those pathetic, heartless clan that consists of Vargas, Beilschmidt, Braginski and others can never find and kill you to increase their strength of magic."

"But why do they want to increase their magic?" I asked, before realizing that may have sounded like a stupid question.

"They want to rule the Earth, Lili." He said in staccatos, as if this was something drastic and he was afraid to tell her, "They are frustrated because their lives are contained to their realms only, and they have bigger ambitions in mind. They somehow feel weak against the humans, unable to hold in the feeling of being ignored in Earth. And since every single one of them has enormous superiority complexes, they feel that they should rule the Earth since they can control magic. In order to do so, they should have more power. It can only be done by….."

"…. Killing other weak _magi_." Lili finished for him, horrorstruck.

Vash nodded gravely.

"But their leader, who goes by the name of Lord _Vladislav Tepes Dracula_, has something bigger in mind. You see, when a Magus has gained the capability to control such powerful magic that can destroy the Earth, he can control a certain primary emotion in a particular person too. In fact, he can create and manipulate an emotion, be it negative or positive, inside a particular person, and can amplify it to such a level that the person is overwhelmed by it, and eventually dies after he begins to see hallucinations, overcome by that particular emotion.

Now, there was this era, where it was certain in some point, that the present Magus of Dracula, or better known as the Magus of Fear, would conquer the Earth and kill every single human and weak Magi using this method, and would establish the reign of their powerful Magi clan. And then came the fated prophecy, that the Magus of Happiness, someone with an actual heart, who could be considered the exact opposite of Mr. half-Vampire here, (I wanted to giggle at this point) will prevent that from happening, and will destroy the _Imperium_ clan once in for all. Needless to say, we were more than elated to hear that, but to…"

"Let me guess," I interrupted his long speech, and lightened his mood by flashing a smile, "Mr. Vampire got angry and now wants to kill the Magus of Happiness to prevent the prophecy from happening."

I realized that my attempt in humor actually worked, since I could see a ghost of a smile twitching onto the lips of my beloved brother. He still managed to regain his strict composure though, and nodded as to say 'Precisely.'

"And don't you want to know where we are going right now? I suppose you wouldn't know the least of a plan on what we'll do after we land in New York?" He asked suddenly, out of the blue.

I looked at him curiously.

He smiled in response. "We're going to see the Magus of Happiness, and ask for his help."

Somehow I had the oddest sense of nostalgia rushing through me, that feeling of the young, 7-year-old child being told that they were going to see a celebrity by her guardian. I don't know why, but suddenly, the horrid memories of people dying and ruthless _magi _ruling the world with an iron fist, was replaced with an image of a reassuring protector, lending a hand in a time of need and danger. One that actually gave me hope.

But all-of-a-sudden, it dawned on me. Who exactly was this 'Magus of Happiness'? Wasn't he a reincarnated spirit of a character? What did he look like?

Most importantly, how on earth are we going to find him, now since that his spirit has passed onto a different Magi?

I asked Vash, to which he smiled reassuringly. "I presume you've heard of Peter Pan?"

Imagine how I felt at that! We were going to see Peter Pan! I felt like a 7-year-old child again!

Except that I should keep reminding myself that he wouldn't be the Peter Pan I've seen in the movies, or the version I've always imagined in my mind; he might actually be a different person altogether. A sinking feeling began to develop at the bottom of my stomach.

'_Oh._

_Now what're we gonna do if we can't recognize him?'_

"We'll have faith, Lili." I keep forgetting the fact that my brother could read minds, "We'll have extreme faith till the end. I've been told that the boy-who-never-grows-up is an extremely energetic and considerate person, and would be willing to risk his life to save his loved ones. Even though that's a really daft filter to reduce the number of possibilities among millions of people, we'll just carry on. We're bound to meet him one day.

After all, I have you and you have me. That's what family is for, right?"

I smiled at my brother's reassuring and felt a sudden desire to hug him. I didn't resist, and before long, I comforted myself in the strong grip of the only person I could call 'family'. Vash kissed my forehead, laid me down onto my seat, and picking up a blanket from a hostess who'd come to distribute the clothing towards sleepy travelers, draped it over my chest, wished me good night.

And before I succumbed to the sweet delight of being able to sleep again, I heard my brother speak again to me.

"We'll find him, Lili. I'm sure of it. Don't you worry…. Take your rest. We've got a long day tomorrow…"

* * *

**Switzerland's so OOC, it actually hurts. :c**

**Anyways, any confusion regarding the explanation of this chapter can be asked without any hesitation! Feel free to say anything – be it flames or praises. Just…. Gimme feedback, kay?**

**Until next time!**


End file.
